


Standing His Ground

by jaclinhyde



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fear, Love, Rage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/jaclinhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes back to visit Rose & his human twin only to find he has been killed by an unknown entity & was also the father of an incredibly gifted son. Now this mysterious entity is after the Doctor himself & he has to find out how to defeat them before his fate & those of his loved ones become causalities as well.   Five chapters so far.  Graphic sexual content in the very last couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing A Battle

There comes a time in every persons life where they have to make an impossible choice. Man or woman, Time Lord or human. The choice never grants a hollow victory nor, for that matter does it mean a celebrated defeat. It simply is what it is and no more. Today was one of those days.

I am tempted to say 'today started like any other day' but that would not be the truth either. Given the magnitude of what was to come the feeling of electricity in the air that heralded the moment was tangible proof that I, the Time Lord victorious could not see into Rose's future any more than I could see into my own. If I had that ability I would never have left her on that barren strip of beach with my not so better half. I can still see them now. He takes her hand, whispers in her ear, presses her to him, kisses her deeply. And I, fool that I was (am) walked away thinking to myself...

'this is the right thing to do, now she can be free of me and the Tardis and live happily ever after with my human counterpart by her side.'

Was I right? If I have to be honest with myself I would have to answer in the affirmative. Truthfully though at this moment right or wrong didn't seem to matter that much. You see, when you are standing over your own grave all that righteous crap goes flying out of the window. A simple headstone marked the spot,

"Here lies John Smith 2011, survived by beloved wife Rose Smith, father of Dylan Smith."

How many times did I read and reread that line? Ten? Twenty? I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. A single rose lay across the marker, its petals as red as the blood that must have been spilt to take down the 'me' left behind. I raised it to my lips and could taste her tears and feel her breath that remained behind. What was the story here? What did I miss? He died not long after leaving them together. I knelt down and placed my hand on the mound of sand covering the grave. Nothing. Well what did I expect? Some magic regeneration for a being who could not regenerate? The beating reminiscent of the Tell Tale Heart coming up through the grave to beat once more? I felt like a fool standing there, hovering over my own cold remains. Trenzalor it wasn't but it might as well had been. My regenerated self said that was were we were going but whoops, sorry not for this one.

"I am sorry, I am so very sorry" I said to no one in particular. How many times have I used that phrase before? Never meant it as much as now though. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought of that last moment I saw they together, tried to wipe any petty jealousy away. What would that say about me to be jealous of seeing him holding my beloved close. Oh the irony! Watching myself holding Rose tight. Made perfect sense from my viewpoint. After all, he had what I never could. No, wrong, he had what I never would ALLOW myself to have. My own fault. I wonder did he die in her arms? Something in the back of my mind echoed no. I probed further. Was there an accident by chance? Again, that little voice of knowledge whispered again no. I did not want to go there. Did not want to ask the question that I somehow knew, just KNEW what the answer would be...

"Did he die protecting his family from harm?"

The silent scream came back with an almost physical blow, nearly knocking me down.

'YESSSSSSSSSS'

Behind me the waves crashed and rolled ashore. I could hear it but paid little attention. I wanted to know more, ached to know more, DEMANDED to know more. I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear echoes of Rose crying, people running and screaming, a little boy so afraid calling for daddy. I could see him turning, turning to face whatever it was that was pursuing his loved ones. I saw him stand his ground, I could hear him tell Rose to run. I knew this threat. Something in his deepest memory made him perceive this as an enemy. It was in the air, it WAS the air. It dark and malevolent at the same time.

My mind ran through all the hints being left like crumbs to follow. I sniffed the salt ladened air around me but found nothing. Still the visions repeated, screaming, crying people running for their lives on my command. All except him. I felt a sense of loss yes, but also of pride. He faced whatever it was to protect the others with barely a parting thought to his own safety. Good. Even if it did take his life in the end he did what I would have done. Only he did not have the advantage of two hearts and regeneration on his side.

I stood facing the ocean and stared out into the maelstrom, breathing heavy. This was not what I expected to find. Determined to find Rose and her child I began to walk towards the city. An old rusty gate met me at the outskirts, it made a squeaky noise when I pushed it open. Children gathered round me, grabbing at my hands as if they had seen a ghost and I guess, in their minds eye they had.

"Rose?" I spoke her name with reverence to them, "where is Rose?" they led me to a bungalow on the outskirts of town. Jackie was the first to see me. She was hanging laundry out on a makeshift line and her gasp was audible when she glanced my way.

"Jackie" I said rushing up to her, "where is Rose?"

'In hospital' she stood there, mouth and eyes empty with only the slightest hint of recognition.

"Jackie", I said "it is me, it is the Doctor" Jackie just continued to hang her clothes.

"In hospital I told you" she looked me right in the eye then, angry in fact full of rage. "You left us alone with the wind, left him alone with nothing to defend himself with." I saw it then, at the end of the road a statue made with my likeness. I walked towards it, surrounded by children.

"For his bravery, his relentless stand against the opposer, for the giving of his life so that we may live. We will all miss you."

I found my eyes wet with tears. What did I doom him, all of them too? No way to protect himself, not even a sonic screwdriver. I took in a deep sigh and there it was again, just under the surface that evil. What ever it was it hadn't left.

CONTINUED


	2. The Threat is Named

By now it was nightfall and the roads were deserted. Not a person in sight. It was a ghost town. I found my own way to the hospital and noted the gate was locked shut, probably to hide the occupants away. Taking out my screwdriver I opened the door and crept inside. Rose was easy enough to find. On the ground floor in the corner room, my radar for her still intact I found her. She was lying in bed looking as beautiful as the last time I saw her. I sat on the edge of the bed with her and carefully planted a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped audibly when you saw me. Throwing her arms around my neck she held on tight. The room was deathly silent all except that wind again, blowing hot into the tiny space Rose occupied. 

"Who are you? Designation!" I demanded. My demand was met by laughter coming from the very heart of what now blew with the force of a hurricane.

"DESIGNATION!" I screamed again, trying to be heard above the din. Whoever or whatever it was knew the order from a Time Lord could not be ignored so they simply said 'Aracella.'

Aracella? I jumped back both physically and mentally. They were older than the Time Lords, predating them by hundreds of years and yet the Time Lords were their masters. Simple but dangerous pets we would keep much like humans possessed dogs. Now the dogs were free and angry at being left behind after the war that destroyed all their keepers. Now they wanted revenge on the only Time Lord they could find. Me.

I had no point of reference for them, only what I remembered as a child. I felt their mounting fury and made a mad dash out of the room. I realized then that Rose was just bait. They had made the mistake of killing my twin and now with their collective minds fixated on me I knew I had to lead them away from the town. They turned black as smoke as they chased me, choking me. I dropped to my knees as the air around me grew thick. I could see the flashing bright lights from within the darkness of the smoke and could hear the mad cackling of their voices. They were cheering. One of the last things I remembered was the collective Aracella laughing at me as they cut off my air and I began to drown in my own blood.

Next thing I knew I was lying in a hospital bed with Rose standing over me and an oxygen mask over my face.

"This is why we never go out at night," she whispered to me, "they come out from hiding at night." She let a tear run down her cheek, "I never thought I would see you again" now she was openingly sobbing. I reached for her and she laid her head on my chest, encircled and protected by a loving embrace. Both hearts beating like a lullabye into her ear. I tried to rise but she pressed me back.

"You have to rest now, it is daylight and I know they will try again for you tonight." she said sorrowfully.

"But how did I get back here?" I asked her simply.

"I followed you to the beach" she said "and I got you back here on a gurney with the help of the nurses." she paused, obviously traumatized. "They thought you were dead and in fact you were very close to death when we got you back here." 

"And what happened to Dylan" I asked tentatively. She seemed shocked for a moment and then smiled. "I see you have been to the gravesite. He is alright, they don't seem to target the children or the women, only the men." She looked me in the eye again.

"What are they Doctor?"

I struggled for breath and to find an analogy. "They are like rabid wild dogs. We used to keep them as pets back on Galifrey but after my world was destroyed they had no one to keep them in check anymore so they are hunting down the last keeper they had in all of the universe."

"And that would be you?" Rose answered before I could.

"And that would be me, correct." I answered. "But they are more like swamp gas now than actual pets. Millions of years of evolution has altered them and made them angry."

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he noticed the door to the room become slightly ajar.

"Dylan, come meet your uncle." Small eyes peered out from the crack in the frame as he walked head held high to meet this man so much like his own father. Rose lifted him to the bed so that I could take a better look at him. Huge pools of brown eyes, freckles, blonde hair and a winning smile graced him. I for once was speechless.

"Well aren't you the 'looker" I couldn't help but smile in response to the sight before me. "Do you go to school?" I asked

"Yes but I don't want to, all the other kids are too dumb" little Dylan replied.

"Now Dylan, that is not a nice thing to say about the other students" Rose just winked at me. "Tell your uncle about the Medusa Cascade." I looked up at Rose who just hushed me and let the boy speak.

"The Medusa Cascade was a tear in time and space that my daddy fixed" pride seemed to swell his tiny chest.

"No wonder he finds school, well, limiting" I noted out loud while ruffling the child's hair. "I guess you got your dad's smarts too!" I turned serious as I looked at Rose, "he will never be happy here as he gets older, I can see it in him already, that itch to explore." I remembered when I was a child and stealing the Tardis just because I could not bear the 'not knowing' anymore.

"How about this Dylan,' I began "how about if I take you to see the Medusa Cascade someday?" The boy perked up and moved closer to me, "You can do that?" Again I saw myself in the boy, "do you p-r-o-m-i-s-e?!" he said?

"Only if your mom comes with us" I looked over at Rose, "will you?" I knew that I was begging her to travel with me again but how could I not?

"Dylan, let your uncle and I talk for awhile ok, why don't you go to the labs and see what you can concoct this time?" Dylan, now glowing with the thought of seeing what his father had spoken so fondly of gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off out the door.

"John taught him that you know, to give affection when warranted" Rose beamed with that old glow that I remembered so well. "I would like to think that some of that came from his mother too" I said making her blush.

"Rose, I..." trailing off, not quite sure what to say. Should I tell her I was sorry for leaving her behind even if it was with my twin? Or should I tell her what I meant to say all those years ago but seemed like yesterday? She didn't leave the choice for only myself to decide. She sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand in hers. Traced the lines on the palm with her fingernail before intertwining my fingers with hers.

"They will be back in a few hours and I don't know what will happen when they find you." She sobbed. "To loose you again...' she paused, 'I would die.' Once again I pulled her close to me and buried my face in her loose tendrils and her head against my chest. I lifted her chin so that I could look into the the eyes I knew so very well.

"One step at a time my love, one step at a time" I spoke 'my love' without even thinking but it did catch both of us by surprise. I touched her lips with mine in a kiss of reassurance (where I felt none), so soft and such a whisper of flesh on flesh it meant no more than that. But she was starving for more, had been when I flew off in the Tardis and had been when she lost her beloved husband. And for my part I had longed for her for an eternity. The electricity that innocent touch created was far from innocent. I held her lips there longer than I meant to and she responded in kind, drinking in this man that captured her heart. Pulling her harder against me, my mouth crushed hers wordlessly saying 'you are mine, you belong to me and to no one else and I will never leave you wanting again.' She took my breath away but if I was to die from oxygen deprivation this was how I wanted to go. I brushed a tear from her cheek as we both reluctantly pulled apart from each other. She knew I had a lot of planning to do and she would stand by me to help if I needed her but for now, for this single moment in time I needed to be alone to think. So she gave me the space I needed in the hopes of tomorrow and the fears of the night.

CONTINED


	3. The Genius Child

Shadows played along the floor of the sterile room, growing longer and longer as the sun sunk down. I had to leave this place, too dangerous for me to be here when they came back for me which I knew beyond any thing else I had ever known they would do. They would return for my blood and for my air, for my life. There was no reasoning with them, in their collective mind they were abandoned by the people whom they swore allegiance to. When they were forgotten and left to die on that barren planet I once called home they had to find other ways to survive and to leave as I had left.

"Too bad you weren't a fish uncle" a little voice came from under the bed. I knew from what Rose said that the children and the women were safe from the Aracella. I also guessed, now that I was here that everyone else was safe as well. I was the singular focus of their wrath. My mind was hummng at break neck speed trying to come up with a plan but all I could think of was to get away from every other living thing. I wouldn't want them to capture anyone else in error while they were after me.

"Uncle, why not pretend to be a fish?" Dylan piped in. "Just swim out into the ocean, dive down where the bad air can't get you and breath the water".

"I made a special juice in the lab that worked on a bird" he held up the pale yellow liquid for my examination. "I gave some to this bird and put it in the water and it breathed!" Dylan was all excited now, "so if the bird could breathe then why couldn't you?" I took the flask out of his little hand. "So what do you have in it?" I asked, not knowing if I would ever get to talk to him again. "Oh it is a secret potion like in Harry Potter!" again, that excited small voice.

"Ssshhhh" I whispered, realizing I waited almost too long. The buzzing and cackling grew around me and I sensed before I saw the dark cloud coming through the ventilation system. I sprinted out of the bed and made my way down the stairs two at a time. I exited the building and headed for the beach. I made it there before they did, found my grave and sat down on it and waited. If killing me was going to make them leave Rose, Dylan and the rest of them alone then so be it. Dylan would grow up to be a man and just in his growing he would be at risk. I couldn't allow that to happen. Not to my child, not to any child. Let my blood run over my grave and let them find me breathless holding the rose that she left for me. I couldn't think of a better reason to die.

I could hear the buzzing of the cloud, like a million black insects descending on the beach. Close...closer and closer still. 'Come on, come on, come on ' I cried, "finish it" Only then, at that moment did I realize that I was still holding that flask that Dylan made. Some of the liquid had splashed out but most of it was still intact in the bottle. I took a swig, then another. Vile liquid burned my throat causing me to cough and sputter. Then I thought, as the air began to be sucked from my lungs "I could try it, I could se if it works." I tried to stand but was pushed down by the cloud so I crawled, pulling myself along the sand towards the waters edge. Blood ran between my fingers as I wiped my mouth and I knew that they were inside of me now. Air sacs and alveoli filled with them leaving no space for precious oxygen. Reaching the water finally I kept crawling until the small waves covered my face and head. Further still I decided to test Dylans invention. Bypassing the will to hold my breath in water I had no choice but to try to breathe considering I was suffocating anyway. I could feel the water filling my lungs but somehow the oxygen in the water was enough to flush out my little buzzing friends and also enough to let me breathe. I pulled myself further in until I was completely immersed. The cloud of Aracella tried to follow but could not enter the water without dispersing in the salty depths, in effect drowning themselves. I could feel precious air reawakening my damaged lungs. More and more of the dark cloud entered the water, there seemed to be millions of them and more and more of them died. I could not help but feel pity for them; the Time Lords left them behind so they did the only thing they could do: fight for their lives. But they were threatening the things I loved the most and for that, I had to fight back. And thanks to my son, I won the battle and the war.

CONTINUED


	4. Daddy

"Ok now, ready? Just pull that handle there and press both these buttons" Dylan was at the controls of the Tardis listening intently to my directions. "Now take off the handbrake, here"

Allons-y!

The Tardis lept into action as if recognizing these tiny hands egging it on. I tlipped the dial and set it for the Cascade as I had promised. Rose stood back with a look of both pride and sorrow on her face.

"What's wrong Rose? " I asked gently, Dylan completely immersed in flying the Tardis as if he was meant to do it all along, out of earshot.

"He was so very brave and such a very good man" Rose let out a whimper, and I can never go back now and visit his grave again. I held her as she cried.

"I am here Rose, we were the same man like I told you years ago"

"But he was so innocent...such an innocent soul" I closed my eyes and tried to take in what she was trying to tell me. Holding her there, as close to me as I have wanted my whole life, maybe even before time itself.

"I can take you back Rose, I understand the feelings you had for him" I hesitated and gently added "but whatever he was to you is what I am to you as well." My hand reached under her chin and tilted her face up to mine. I moved my hands to her shoulders and rubbed the soft flesh under them.

"Did he kiss you like this?" My mouth took hers, one hand to the back of her head the other around her waist, pulling her to me. To my delight she responded with a passion of her own, her tongue meeting mine, charging the air with need. I wanted her, at that moment I needed to touch her. So many years of being kept from her. A hand touching her back, her arm, fingers wrapped in hers. Not enough, not nearly enough. Now, with my mouth covering hers my flesh came alive. Pressing her into me, feeling my body responding and her body responding in kind was too much but again, not enough. Dylan was totally absorbed in the Tardis controls and doing very good with it too. A total natural like he was born to do it and I guess he was. I took Rose by the hand and led her to the back of the Tardis, to the bed she used to sleep in. She released my hand and tentatively touched the comforter that her mother had knitted for her. A sadness darkened her face for a moment but then she turned to me with a shy look, one that I remembered so well in this body and from the leather jacketed one before. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and then raised her face to me.

"Please" she whispered barely audible, "love me like you did before."

"All I can do" I told her as I took her in my arms, "is love you like myself which is one in the same."

I kissed her then, more demanding than before and she sighed against my mouth. Was there anything better than this? Could there be any sensation greater than hearing her respond to me, feeling her pressing close against me? I backed away from her and reached for the zipper of her jacket, tugging it downward until it fell away seemingly on its own.

"My turn..."

Rose Tyler, my Rose reached for the button of my jacket and more clothes just seemed to fall away on its own. She began unbuttoning her own blouse and it was all I could do not to tear it from her because she was achingly slow doing so. When the lovely cleavage between her breasts began to show I could not wait any longer. As I began unbuttoning my own shirt I bent forward and kissed the crease between them. Her head fell back and she moaned, holding my head between her hands while I mouthed the soft flesh of her breasts. I dropped my shirt to the ground and in my maddening desire I did rip her blouse from her body. Having waited forever for this moment did not bode well for patience. The sound of buttons falling and hitting the metalic floor was like music to me. I stood back and just stared at her. She had covered her breasts with her hands so I reached out and wrapped my fingers around her wrists pulling them away. She was a goddess, the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. No galaxy, no supernova, no suns or stars could compare to her beauty. I sat on the bed with her in front of me and slowly unbuttoned her jeans. Tugging them down she stepped out of them so that all that was left was her underwear. I pulled her towards me and buried my face between her legs. Moving the thin material aside my lips and tongue tasted her and teased her. I pressed first one then two and then three fingers into her body while my lips encircled her most sensitive spot. So overwhelmed with the moment I did not, no could not stop. Pleasing her was all that mattered. This was the love of my life, of my whole life. I have had lovers before but not one of them meant anything to me the way that Rose did. It was if I had waited my 900+ years for this moment in time. Her hands encircled my head as she thrust her lovely body towards me. Moans were coming from her now, deep pleading words of encouragement.

"Yes"

"Don't stop"

"Please...."

Suddenly she began to shake and tremble against me. I glanced up at her, mouth agape, head thrown back, eyes fluttering shut. She cried out then, a muffled scream, a moment in time that my mind will never forget. When her breathing slowed a bit I pulled her onto the bed, on her back. My hands touched her everywhere, mapping out the peaks and valley's of her gorgeous body. I held her bare breasts, touched her lovely face, ran down the length of her and then back up again, finding her moistness warm and inviting. She kissed me, tasting herself on my lips and tongue then whispered in my ear.

"I want to touch all of you"

It was a command, not a request and one that I was glad to obey. My pants came off with ease along with my briefs and now we were both naked to each other. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Uncle, mom I think we are there! The Medusa Cascade! Quick, come and see it is beautiful!"

Rose and I looked at each other and giggled like school children. "Be right there Dylan" we announced. She began to get up to get dressed when I pulled her back down to the bed.

"Just a little taste of what to expect."

I moved up her body and positioned my self between those lovely legs. One thrust and I was buried deep inside of her. I did not move, I just watched her. She tried to get me to move but I wouldn't. She dug her nails into my back but I stayed still. Frustration filled her face as I ever so slowly withdrew from her, stood up and began to get dressed. She lay there watching me.

"Well we can't disappoint him, can we?" I smirked at her in a totally evil way. She crossed her arms in from the her breasts and did her best imitation of a pout. She took me by surprise when she sat up, came to the end of the bed and took me into her mouth. She took as much of me as she could and thrust the rest with her hand. It took everything I had to back away.

Touche! I thought to myself and smiled.

"Come see the cascade and make your son happy" was all I said and I was out the door. She followed a moment or two later, dressed in just a robe. Dylan's excitement was infectious. He 'parked' the Tardis really close to the cascade, just another sign of how good he was at flying the Tardis on his own. I brought him to the door and flung it open. Unimaginable colors were in front of us and he audibly gasped. Mathematical equations were one thing; after all that is how he flew us there but the sheer loveliness had no numbers attached to describe the beauty, neither were there words. Dylan stood there and reached out his hand as if to touch it. I steered the Tardis a bit closer and watched Dylans face go from awe to total speechless amazement because now the colors were on his hand. Seeing it through his eyes was something I hadn't expected to be so moved by but here was my child at a loss for words, wide eyed as he stared at something he had only heard about, something I had done years ago when I fixed the cascade.

"Uncle did you help my daddy fix this?" Dylan pointed at the rift, catching me off guard. What do I say, I thought? Do I tell him that his daddy was part of me and that he was really my son too? He beat me to the punch.

"You know you look a lot like my daddy, so you and him were brothers, right?" I could see the wheels turning in his little mind. Before I could answer he said "who was older you or my daddy?" I put my arm around his shoulders.

"We were the exact same age, to the minute" I told him, not wanting to lie. How much further should I go though, I looked back at Rose who just nodded her head as if to say 'go on, tell him.'

"Dylan your daddy was born from me so in a way I am your daddy too." I measured my words to make sure he followed. Rose chimed in, "Dylan your daddy and your uncle here were the same person. Do you remember the fable of Adam's rib that you learned in school?" Dylan nodded, "well it is kind of the same thing. Your daddy grew from your uncles broken hand" He looked up at me with a huge grin on his face, the medusa cascade almost forgotten...

"So that would mean that you are my daddy too!" I nearly cried when he said that, to be able to extrapolate that far was quite a feat for one so young. I picked him up and hugged him to me.

"Yep, that is EXACTLY what that means! But..." I made sure I worded this right, " if you want to call me Uncle it is ok with me." I held my breath, if the truth be told I wanted this child to recognize me as his father but I would accept whatever he decided felt comfortable for him. He looked over at Rose who nodded her head and smiled.

"Then daddy it is!" he hugged me around my neck but whispered a caveat "but I still miss my other dad, is that ok?"

"Perfectly ok" I reassured him hugging him back, smiling like a loon at Rose who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

CONTINUED


	5. Ethereal Love

"I think it is time for one little boy to go to bed" Dylan yawned against my shoulder, eyes nearly shut. I brought him back to my single bed and laid him down. No sooner did his head hit the pillow then he was sound asleep.

"You did good today daddy" Rose smiled at me in an approving way. "A born natural." "Well I have had children before" I told her as we headed back to her bedroom, then somberly "but they are all gone now." Rose looked at me quizzically, "casualties of war" was all I could bring myself to say. The thought was too painful, I fought in the war that killed my own offspring. What kind of a person does such a thing? Before I knew it I had my head on Roses' shoulder and was silently sobbing while she held me close. I cleared my throat,

"Dylan is an amazing little boy, isn't he?" Pride swelling my ego to new heights. "Yes he is" she answered me with pride of her own. "He would just confound the doctors when I would bring him in for his checkups." She smiled at the memory. "Oh and here is something you would like, before he died John was teaching him the Galifrey alphabet." She was right, that did make me very happy.

"I am so sorry you lost him like that" there, I said it. Didn't matter that we were the same man. I was off flying across galaxies while she was there with him, sleeping with him, loving him, bearing his child. I would have traded places in a heartbeat if I could have but I was needed elsewhere. Never thought there would be a danger that would follow him to where they lived. She could read his face and knew what he was thinking.

"You had no way of knowing, don't do this to yourself", and then added, "if a small child can understand that you both were one in the same then who are we to find any differences between the two of you?"

She was right of course, wasn't she always right? I reached out his hand to her and she took it. I led her back to her old bedroom again but this time there was a new component, an unspoken silence that voiced volumes to us both. The Tardis hummed beneath us and if I listened hard enough it would have sounded like music, like the most wonderful joyful music. And when I kissed her it was felt deep inside our hearts. Our caresses whispered forever and nothing on earth or in the deepest recesses of all the galaxies would ever break that bond again. Our bodies intertwined, mine buried deep inside of her while hers, who she was to me and always had been piercing me to my very core causing the stars to explode with the intensity of a million suns. I would have waited my entire existence for this. In fact, I had.

Our bodies swayed and relaxed like the ocean, at once heaving upwards and then receding like the tide the next. She squeezed and released me only to repeat the cycle over and over, faster and faster, tighter and then tighter still. A velvet vice imparting more pleasure with each passing second. And Rose, her breath coming in short gasps and her voice reduced to sounds, glorious sounds that only a woman's pleasure can produce laid there like an untouched virgin up until that point. Her flaxen hair against the stark white of the pillow, matted from sweat around her face and her lips so full and ripe parted and begging to be covered by mine. Kissing her deeply stifling her screams, my hands holding hers against the mattress as she lifted her pelvis off the bed and ground it into mine. Her release came swiftly and violently followed by my own, possessing her and marking her as belonging to only me.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I plan on adding to it so if you like it keep watching for future posts. Also, if you do like it please leave kudo's with or without comments. Thanks again!


End file.
